Fairy Fen
'Fairy Fen '''is a female fairy character played by the user SsVivid. She is a fairy who specializes, under the supervision of the Fairy Co-Ordinator, in the magic that regulates water and wetland ecosystems, including but not limited to open bodies of water, swamps, and marshes. She most closely aligns with Lawful Good. Appearance Facial Fen has a very delicate facial structure with a tiny, rounded chin, gentle cheek bones, a heart-shaped head, and brows that always seem to be arched up with anticipation. She has, like all fairies, large, moony keane eyes framed by long, heavy black lashes and a natural shadow on her lid. Her irises, as well as the shadow over her eyelids is a bright, sugary violet. Her lips are small, with a well-defined upper lip that comes to two clear points under her nose, colored a sugary pink that complements the hue in her eyes. She often has a glossy layer applied to them. Underneath can be found teeth straight enough to pass the tooth fairy's inspection; impeccable. Her nose is soft and rounded much like her chin and cheek bones, with a slight up-turn at the end. The skin on her symmetrical face, like all of her other features, is soft and delicate, the tone a peachy pink. Her ears, like all fairies, are adapted to hearing things from the air, tapering down to a point similar to the tapered ears of elves, but with the point instead near the lower lobe rather than the higher. Atop her head stand two pale antennae in a peachy tone slightly lighter in hue than her skin, extending away from her head just less than the length of her face, each with a slight outward curve. The overall impression of Fen's facial appearance is that of sweetness and innocence, such that an onlooker meeting her eyes may find her to be a fragile and delicate creature meant to be treated with care. Bodily Fen's physique is soft and small in ways that are similar to her face. She has a slender, aerodynamic frame with slim legs, hips, arms, and shoulders. As a fairy, she stands only three feet or so tall at full height, and weighs somewhere around 20 pounds. She has minimal definition in her musculature, and does not appear to be very physically strong (nor is she). Aside from her slightly curved female figure, Fen could be described as "skin and bones." Her style of clothing is similar to that of most fairies, tending towards pastel colors and flowery inspirations, which only adds to the otherworldly effect of seeing a creature as mythical as a fairy. Her hair is a peachy orange brighter than her skin tone that hangs as a frame around her face with fringy bangs, and brushes back over her head where it comes to an up-turned ducktail flip at the base of her neck. When not flitting about through the air, Fen usually exhibits very timid, careful, and delicate posture, with lots of hesitance and shy body language, though her back is usually fairly erect and she has not taken to slouching. More often than not, if she wants to travel from point A to B, she will pass over walking altogether and fly instead, using her fairylike wings with white membrane framed by pinkish boning and veins. Much like her face, Fen's bodily appearance would give an onlooker an impression of sweetness and fragility. Personality Fairy Fen is, overall, a sweetheart who wouldn't dare hurt a fly. She has a forgiving temprament with an endless capacity for rainbows and kind gestures. She believes that the world operates in an orderly way and that good things come in time to those who deserve them. She also believes in things like, "everyone deserves a second chance," and "no one in the world is truly evil." When she is alone in no company but her own, Fen enjoys simple, light-hearted things like humming and polishing her fingernails, as well as playing with her fairy magic. In the company of strangers, she is often hesitant to advance, and will often only approach them if she has motivation. However, she often tries to be just as sweet and bright-eyed to complete strangers as she would be with her oldest friend. In the company of friends, she is usually much more comfortable and has an open, but often innocent, sense of humor. She is free with gestures of affection or fondness, and her interactions are often characterized by the giving of small gifts - like cookies or nice hair days - for the pleasure of sharing happiness. On a particularly good day, Fen may open up even further and reveal a bit of spunk; fairies are often mischevious little creatures, and Fen is no exception. Fen finds pleasure not only in this sharing, but also in seeing it happen between others. She appreciates the satisfaction of a successful day of work as well as the satisfaction of sating a new curiosity. In a slightly darker interest, she finds particular fascination with strong or frightful, often darker beings, like vampyres or dark magic users. However, this interest only last so long as she doesn't feel that she is in danger - nothing will distress Fen faster than if she no longer feels safe. She also doesn't function very well under pressure, performing at her best in the context of a relaxed and confident environment. It would be difficult to set Fen off in a rage, partially because she's much more likely to cry than get angry, but also because she will tend to make excuses for poor behavior rather than resorting to negative or hostile interactions. Fen tends to experience stress when things don't go as she expects them to, like if a spell fails for a reason she doesn't understand or a friend is upset with her about something surprising. She also finds it particularly upsetting when her ideas of ''good and right don't coincide with instructions she feels obligated to follow; if the co-ordinator ordered her to upset the salt content of a brackish lake to stunt the potentially harmful explosion of an invasive species, Fen would experience acute inner conflict out of moral sympathy for the water-creatures that might become ill or die as a result of her actions. Conversely, she is most at peace in her home environment, Zanaris, surrounded by her fellow fairies and the familiar, comforting landscape. Abilities As a fairy, Fen has a high capacity for the certain style of inhuman magical performance common to her race. She has the typical know-how with magic that most of fairykind is familiar with, especially natural magicks linked to the environment and natural worldly phenomena. Fen has honed her environmental magic abilities to be specialized towards watery areas, particularly with respect to currents, floods, mineral concentrations, ecosystem balancing, and similar such subjects in addition to the typical world-wide concerns like rainfall and land fertility. Typical fairy magic also contains measures of healing and magical sensitivities like the ability to feel magical auras. Physically, Fen does not have many abilities that stand out. Also like most members of her race, her body is comparatively fragile when set next to just about any humanoid creature common on Geilenor. However, she can be recognized by her hummingbird-like speed and her sharpness when it comes to being aware of her surroundings. Trivia *Fen's favorite color is lilac. *Her favorite food, not counting candies or desserts, is sauteed Mort Myre mushrooms. *She is fascinated with the culture of vampyres. *Fen is afraid of large dogs. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Fairies